The picture
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: For day two of my Shamy oneshot a day until the premiere, A Shamy anniversary where Amy's angry, Shelly however wants to celebrate and the gang is there she storms in and then Sheldon grabs and pulls her into his lap wraps his arms around her but looks at her, starts to tickle her, and they lean in...


"So Sheldon," Penny said while swirling her small glass of wine around. "Isn't it your anniversary with Amy today?" her question got the whole group's attention for the time being so everyone could see the small smile that was on Sheldon's lips at the mention of the event.

"Yes, and I invited her here, she should be here soon." He told her while setting his Yoohoo on the coffee table. He couldn't wait for Amy to get there; she always made his nights so much better.

"Ohh yay, we get to celebrate with you two!" Raj piped up from his spot on the floor. "Wait, let me get my camera!" scrambling up off the floor, he crossed the kitchen and came back with his digital camera and a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"He's such a hopeless romantic," Howard mumbled while shaking his head.

"Sheldon, are you really comfortable with Raj taking pictures of you and Amy on your anniversary?" Penny asked again, ignoring Howard's comment. Before her neighbor had the chance to say anything else, the door flew open and in came Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Hey Ames!" Penny was always the first to greet people. The group all said their greetings in a chorus of cheerful voices that went unheard by Amy. She was completely focused on her boyfriend sitting mere feet from here.

"Sheldon, I need to talk to you." She said angrily from where she stood by the door. Her boyfriend looked up to her with a confused expression, his face falling instantly.

"Why?" he asked her hopelessly sounding very much like a child not wanting to do something. The gang watched on in silence as Amy stormed over to Sheldon so she was standing closer to him.

"It's our anniversary; I haven't gotten a single call or text from you all day!" Amy tried to explain, and Sheldon immediately felt guilty. He hadn't meant to ignore her all day; he just didn't want the surprise of celebrating with their friends slip.

"Amy-" he started but not only did the words die on his lips, but Amy also turned to leave and he was that much more conflicted. He wanted to celebrate with her, show her how much he cared, but to do it so quickly?

Reaching out before she could leave, Sheldon's arms found themselves wrapped around Amy's waist in a hug from behind just before he pulled her into his lap. Raj cooed silently while the rest of the group watched on in a still silence as if they were all holding their breaths, waiting for the official fallout.

"Sheldon, what are you-" Amy protested weakly before she even begun to think about shutting her mouth. Sheldon was giving her physical affection, on their anniversary, in front of all their friends! She couldn't help but wonder if this was his plan all along.

"What, I want to celebrate." He interrupted her with a grin bigger than it had been in a while. His arms sat comfortably around Amy like he thought they should be, and he was content. He could still feel how tense she was however so he decided to do something he never tried before.

Amy halted his train of though by turning in his lap, staring at him with a question sketched all over her face. Instead of giving her a chance to speak, instead of thinking up an appropriate answer to her question, Sheldon stared back intensely.

And then moments later he began to tickle her blindly, his smile even larger when he heard her giggle at his actions. The sounds she made were always adorable no matter what, so he kept tickling her just to see what she would do. She kept making faint protests, as expected, in between laughs that had Sheldon chuckling right along with her.

And in the prime of his happiness, Sheldon pulled her closer so she was leaning down and kissed her spontaneously. Had he not been so caught up in the moment he would have heard Raj gasp slightly, but he didn't care. He was so focused on the feel of Amy's lips against his that he forgot the whole group was watching.

He could tell Amy was a lot more happy and content after that. She practically melted against his body as he held her close, and she reciprocated the kiss with enough passion to have them both surprised yet delighted.

When they pulled away they both couldn't help but blush at their actions, but still Sheldon held her close to him as they enjoyed the physical contact on their anniversary.

"Awe guys, look at this." Penny said, taking the camera away from Raj and putting it in front of Sheldon and Amy. Raj had gotten the perfect picture of them kissing, and seeing the moment frozen in picture form gave Amy reasons anew to continue smiling and recall each and every move he made, she made, they made. She didn't think it was possible, but her day had just gotten so much better.

"To Sheldon and Amy," Raj said, holding his glass in the air to signal a toast.

"To Sheldon and Amy!" the group said in a happy unison and Sheldon hugged Amy closer, whispering in her ear. "To us. Happy four year anniversary, Amy."


End file.
